Sesshomaru's Involuntary Mate
by Sesshomaru's 1st mate
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru must find a mate at the end of the month but here's the catch his mate must be human and strong enough to bear a powerful heir. Luckily for him Kagome fits the profile perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lord Sesshomaru must fine a mate at the end of the month but here's the catch his mate must be human and strong enough to bear a powerful heir. Luckily for him Kagome fits the profile perfectly.

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: so this is my 2nd fanfic and since I'm Lord Sesshomaru's woman this is his very own story. So Sesshomaru what do you think about the summary?

Sesshomaru: who cares about the summary, what I want to know is if you are **'My Mate' **why did you make a story about that Halfling first?

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: about that…um…(put my finger on my chin) ssssssooooo let's start this story already.

Sesshomaru: don't change the subject --

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: shh it's starting

Sesshomaru: I'll deal with you later

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: (whimper) I'm being threating be my own mate and I can't….do anything!!!!! No fair!!! (fake cry)

Chapter 1

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you understand the reason as to why you were summoned here?" An elder asked.

"Hn." He said. Sesshomaru stood in front of the Demon Council. The Demon council were made up of 11 wise, old demons in ceremonial robes.

The elders were taken back and a bit afraid but they continued on. Another elder stepped forward to finish. "We the Demon Council have called you here to discuss the issue of you not having a mate. (Sesshy growls) To make along story short Lord Sesshomaru you must find a mate by the end in one month or you will have to give up your lands. (Growls louder) Oh yes, and one other thing Lord Sesshomaru you mate must be human." The elder finish saying.

Sesshomaru clenched his boa on his shoulder and left slamming the door behind him. 'Damn those Elders! How dare they presume to think the can tell this Sesshomaru that I must take a mate and humen at that. I can easily kill them….however I would lose my honor and be as worthless as the Halfling. This month will be ending soon I will have to begin the search tonight.' He thought to himself.

Sesshomaru sensed a demon of low power and remembered the sent. "JAKEN!" the little green toad came out from a bush and knelt in front of Sesshomaru. "Yes my lord, how may this lowly--" he was cut off when Sesshomaru said his name with equal force in his voice. "Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded. Jaken cowered back fearfully. "She is with Master Setsune. When I left she was resting, my lord." Jaken explained. Sesshomaru nodded and walked away saying "Jaken follow me we will be patrolling the out skirts of the lands, let go." He ordered.

Inuyasha's Group

It was mid day and the sun laid on the horizon, turning the sky shades of orange and red. Kagome had come back to the feudal era to bring back supplies and a heavy bag of ramen for Inuyasha. Kagome walked into the hut and dropped both her yellow bag and the bag for Inuyasha. Quickly scanning the hut she found that Inuyasha was not around.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome said herself.

"Lady Kagome you're early. I didn't expect you for another five days. But all the same it's nice to see you." Miroku greeted.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo said as he jump onto her arms.

"Hello Kagome…. What's with the bag's?" Sango asked.

"Oh….that….that's Inuyasha's. I wanted to surprise him. Today is the day Sango!" she said excited.

"Today?! Are you sure about this Kagome? I mean…um….well….good luck." Sango move to hug her. "Inuyasha deserve what he's gonna get from you Kagome." Sango muttered into Kagome's ear.

And with that Kagome left the hut and headed for the sacred tree. On her way there Kagome looked at her locket identical to Inuyasha, opened it cradled it in her hand.

On one side was Inuyasha and on the other was her, both with the same expression on there faces. Kagome giggle a little at it. 'How can our face expressions be so similar to each other it's kind of funny if you think of it. I've spend so much time with him that I even picked up one of his bad anger habits.' She thought giving another small giggle.

Before Kagome even realized it she was coming up to the sacred trees, that's when she heard voices. Thinking that someone might be in trouble Kagome acted fast and ran though the bushes and ready her arrow. To her surprise (and not to the readers) she saw Kikyo was riding Inuyasha like a horse on the forest floor.

………………………..

……………………………….

………………………………………

………………………………………………

……………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………..

To be continued…………

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: sorry for cutting it so short but my mate is trying to live up to his threat!

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru never goes back on my word. If you readers value her freedom then I suggest you review.

Sesshomaru 1st mate: do as he say's please or he wont let me write any more!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: Hello reader sorry I took so long writing back! I just managed to sneak away from my mate……..lets just say he sleeping right now. :P if u know what I mean. Lol

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: I have to be quite though or he'll wake up, so Shhhh! Before I start the story I wanna thank my reviewers. Your reviews were enjoyable. Now let's start the story.

**Recap**: Before Kagome even realized it she was coming up to the sacred tree, that's when she heard voices. Thinking that someone might be in trouble Kagome acted fast and ran though the bushes and ready her arrow. To her surprise (and not to the readers) she saw Kikyo was riding Inuyasha like a horse on the forest floor.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome stiffened and stood there unable to tear her eyes away. It was maddening; no matter how hard she tried she could move an inch.

_'How could he…………how could he do that to me………I loved him. I loved him so much. But he never loved me………. I-I don't know what to do anymore………I-I-I'll kill him!'_ that was it. She forced herself to move.

Kagome was enraged now. Stepping forwards into the clearing where the embarrassed couple laid pounding into each other. Inuyasha was first to catch site of Kagome, "shit" he muttered and with a speed too fast he was off of Kikyo and pulling on his pants.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?! Your not suppose to be here yet- your suppose to be home-in the well! " Inuyasha yelled not realizing what he was shouting until he receives a 'sit'. Plummeting into the ground, as Kagome walked to Kikyo, who was now fully clothe and aiming a weapon.

**With Sesshomaru:**

Sesshomaru was on the hunt for the miko. He was going to make the miko his mate, no matter what. He was looking forwards to the look upon the little miko's face. _'Yes, that would truly amusing to see the expression __upon the miko's face when this __Sesshomaru__ tells her the predicament that __involves__ her.' _However he was not looking forwards to the splitting headache that would come with it. (Don't ya just luv Kagome for that reason alone. Hehehe, I'm evil. But giving Sesshomaru headache's are really fun :D)

Sesshomaru had been traveling for some time now, but he finally got to his destination. "Inuyasha's forest" he muttered. Before advancing, he shielded his sent. If he was lucky Inuyasha would be not sense his presence. Moving silently through the night Sesshomaru stopped, noticing that he could not sense the miko nor could he sense his half breed of a brother. He did not know why but it bothered him.

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath. He was about to leave when he caught the sound of the miko's voice with his sensitive hearing. He smirked. Sesshomaru followed the sound to a clearing. He winced a bit and stepped back as the sent of Inuyasha and the dead miko's sent of there earlier events assaulted his nose. Sesshomaru quickly composed his self, leaning against a tree he listen to the argument.

**All together now:**

"You're my reincarnation. It is because of you that Inuyasha can only come here when you are away. I will warn you once reincarnation do not interrupt-" Kikyo was cut off quickly.

"You're warning me?" Kagome said quietly in disbelief. Not give her a chance to answer, she spoke again. "You clay pot whore. You can't even call yourself a priestess the way you go after men." Kagome said as Inuyasha was now getting up.

Sesshomaru watched amused. He had never heard such a word come from the mouth of a miko and doubted it could come from the innocent women there. _'__The__ wench is full of surprises.'_

"Kagome don't speak that way to Kikyo!"He ordered.

Right away as if on que, Kagome switch her gaze, narrowing her eyes into slit at the half demon. Oh yes Kagome was beyond pissed. Her once pink aura darkened into a menacing black-purple. Sesshomaru watch her aura carefully, confuse at how it blackened so fast._ 'What is this dark cloud that shrouds this __woman's__ aura __so.__ Something is wrong. This is strange for a miko to harbor such darkness.' _He thought to himself as he watched the scene. Lowering her head so her eyes were no longer visible, Kagome went limp in that spot. Kikyo stepped back and Inuyasha was shaking.(good they should be scared- if you readers don't condone violence don't read plz but I'm not gonna make it graphic. If you do…you'll enjoy this )

Kagome's body began to glow pink and a barrier formed around her. Sparks of energy flew threw the air. "What is this strange power is this? I've never felt anything like this…..it's so strong…...maybe even stronger than Naraku's power." Kikyo mutter a bit scared.

Sesshomaru eyes widened seeing the miko's uncontrolled raw energy. _'This woman……..what is she? Her power is so strong. __She is going to make a fearsome mate, and powerful heirs. She's perfect. This __Sesshomaru__ will have her.'_

Kagome put her arms around herself, and tries to control her powers. Then all of a sudden the light explodes and knocks Inuyasha and Kikyo backwards both hitting tress, leaving huge dents. The light started to deplete and standing before Inuyasha and Kikyo was an unrecognizable figure.

Kagome was now standing weakly on unsteady feet. But this was not the Kagome everyone new. She was different. Kagome now had long black hair that flowed down to her calves, bright brilliant cerulean eyes that seem glow in the light of the moon, and she was now wearing a black kimono, the top clung to her chest, stopping at under her breast with a tie, the pants low around her waist. On the kimono was the design of Sakura petals. But that was not all that changed, her body changed as well, though.

Kagome's body was now more developed. She was a bit taller, her breast were more filled out, her hips more broad and full. She was beautiful in every way and they all stared in _'aw'_, even Sesshomaru.

She was the most beautiful thing Sesshomaru ever seen, picture of perfection. The demon lord could not stop looking at her. His gaze traveled up and down her body over and over, watching her every movement.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who was now starting to stand. "Kagome………what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked him in the eye and without warning grabbed him and pushed him against the tree behind him. Seconds later Inuyasha was screaming and his body was glowing.

"You are going to die tonight. I accepted you when no one did, I loved you when no one else would, I am the reason you have that slut. Me! And you were ungrateful. Now you will have nothing." Kagome said as she slowly but painfully sent her power through his body.

Kikyo screamed. "Nooooo!!!" Because that was all she could do. Kagome was stronger then her. When it came down to it she feared her life more than her lovers.

Sesshomaru was enjoying the show. The pain filled screams of the half breed was music to his ears. But he was the only one to kill Inuyasha and he'd be damned if the miko stole his chances.

In a flash Sesshomaru had knocked the miko away, falling unconscious from the powerful blow to her head.

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: uh oh…………… I'm in trouble.

Sesshomaru: a hell of a lot! (Growls)

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: morning Sesshy. I was just-

Sesshomaru: writing another chapter to that damn story I told you not to? (Fuming)

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: about that……….. well you see…….it's like this……I can't think of an excuse, readers plz help me! (Backs away slowly)

Sesshomaru: oh no you don't. (Grabs my arm and pulls me to him.) You think your pretty clever leaving my bed and pulling this stunt

Sesshomaru 1st mate: clever enough to fool you. (Mutters)

Sesshomaru: I heard that! (Drags me from the computer and into our chambers.)

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: help I'm being kidnapped!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: it's not kidnapping if you're mated. (Closes the door)


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: If u care for me even a little plz don't ask how my last 2 days were. (Sits at the computer with messy hair, wrinkled clothing, and rings underneath my eyes) You might have a pretty good idea of the sweet blissful hell I went through cuz of him. He's the worse!...but I still love so no all u girl, u can't have him! He's mine!

Sesshomaru: Who's yours, Kagome? (And evil glint in his eyes)

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: (jumps and looks behind me) uh…nobody Sesshy. Why are you looking at me like that?

Sesshomaru: What ever are u talking my dear sweet mate? (Moves closer and then pounces)

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: (jumps out the way and moves so that hes on onside of the table and I'm on the next) holy hell! Sesshomaru what are u doing?

Sesshomaru: Oh nothing, nothing…just force u to tell me who u were talking about at any means necessary starting now! (Flips the table over and grabs me)

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: Don't you ever get tired of this? (Struggles in his arms) Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: No, particularly not. (Grins evily)

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: I'm in trouble aren't I? (Innocent face)

Sesshomaru: What was your first clue?

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: um…I gotta think of sumthing…I got it!

Sesshomaru: …what do you have?

Sesshomaru's first mate: Story time! (Hurts poor Sesshy's ear)

"Let go of my! You over grown dog!" Kagome stuggled in his arms Kagome's eyes flutter open slowly as she awakes. Closing her eyes back, not ready to get up she turns over to her side and hugs her pillow. 'Wait pillow?' Snapping her eyes back open she saw a little girl with a bright smiling face and a missing tooth. Jumping back with a squeal, Kagome shot up. "Who…who are…y-…you?" Kagome stuttered as the little girl sat up and stared at Kagome. "It's me, Rin-chan. Have you forgotten me, Kagome-nee san?" Kagome slapped her head at her own stupidity. "Oh yeah, forgive me Rin-chan. I sorry, I think I hit my head a bit hard last night." She said rubbing the back of her head.

The girl smiled. "Its ok Kagome-nee san."

Kagome smiled then looked around noting that she was in a room and it was not hers. The room was beautiful though and well furnished. There were the huge king size bed that she and Rin was now on, a dark purple vanity and chair directly in front of the bed a few feet away, the walls were painted a almost shimmering lilac color wit cherry blossom petals painted all over. There was a fire place to the side of the bed with an assortment of decorative pillows of all sizes placed on top of a fur rug in front of it, a night stand with a candle upon it next to the top on either sides of her bed, one circular shaped window above her bed many feet's away, and lastly four unknown sliding doors.

Kagome looked down at herself and noticed that her cloth had been changed. No longer was she in the kimono. Now she was sporting a long red silk kimono and a yellow obi. The kimono had a black dragon sewn into the back and its tail wrapped around her waist. 'What the hell is all of this?'

'What a gorgeous room, wait, what am I thinking? If Rin-chan is here, where ever here is…then that means that I must be at—no that's impossible, right?'

"Rin-chan where are we?" Kagome asked almost curiously.

Rin watched Kagome strangely. "We're in the palace. This is your room. Lord Sesshomaru has given it to you."

**Flash back**

Sesshomaru was enjoying the show. The pain filled screams of the half breed was music to his ears. But he was the only one to kill Inuyasha and he'd be damned if the miko stole his chances.

In a flash Sesshomaru had knocked the miko away, falling unconscious from the powerful blow to her head. Kikyou sighed in gratitude then ran to Inuyasha. Inuyasha with kikyou's help sat up as best as he could manage and cursed hisself for trying because the intense painn that followed it would make any person howl. But he bit his lip instead.

Sesshomaru glanced in his direction and the look of disgust that crossed his face was quick. He then turned the miko that was now layed a few feet in the opposite direction on ground in a most ungraceful way, her long hair wrapped around her body and face. Bending on one knee, Sesshomaru collected the woman into his arms and stood carrying her bridal style. Just as he was about to leave Inuyasha's voice stopped him."Oi! Where are you taking Kagome? We have a battle to finish."

Never turning to face the half demon Sesshomarusimply stated "Battle, you say? One can not battle if they are being slaughtered with no chance on ever reaching his opponant. That inact was to be a eradication. You had no weapon, farther deminising whatever hopes you could have." and with that, he turned and walked into the forrest. 'Now on to my castle.' A smirk graced his face as he looked down at the beauty in his arms.

**Flash back ends**

"I remember…I got hit hard…that's right Sesshomaru was the one who hit me." Kagome muttered to herself then turned and bent down close to Rin.

"Say, Rin-chan do you know where Sesshomaru is right now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I do, he is in the library. But onee-san, lord Sesshomaru does not like to be bother when he's in there. I don't think you should go there." Rin said a bit fearful that the lord may be upset that Kagome interrupted him.

Kagome smiled at the girl knowing fully well that she was only worrying about her. "Don't worry about me Rin-chan I'm a priestess, your lord cannot harm me. I'll be fine" Kagome said as she pated Rin's head and got off the bed waiting for Rin.

Rin cheered up but was still a bit fearful. Still, she proceeded to climb off of the bed and lead Kagome out of the room.

Once in the hall Kagome was greeted by every maid or servant she passed. Each one with a smile on their face as they offered her a "Good morning, my lady" or "Good day, my lady". Kagome found it odd but payed it no attention.

Once at the doors leading to the library Kagome bend down next to Rin. "Maybe you should go. I don't want to get you into any trouble, ok?" she whispered.

"Ok nee-san." Rin nodded and was off, skipping down hall.

Kagome knocked on the door and waited for answer.

"Enter." Said a cold yet silky smooth voice.

Kagome enter the room to see Sesshomaru's desk buried under scolls and parchments.

Sesshomaru was now staring the spot where Kagome now stood and almost smiled. 'The kimono I picked out for her looks absolutely stunning on her. Breath taking.'

"Have a seat miko, we have much to discuss." He said getting up as Kagome sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to thank you for stopping me for killing the half bre- Inuyasha. But I would like to know why you did?"

"This Sesshomaru owes you no explanation, miko. So you may keep your thanks." He said as he walks from behind his desk.

"I guess not, but all the same I'll thank you. I should be on my way now." She said calmly as she got up and went to the door and opened it when suddenly it slammed shut. Kagome spun around to see that the lord was hovering right above her.

"Hn. I don't think so, miko. Have a seat. There are still matters that need attending to." Sesshomaru removed his hand from the door.

Kagome blushed at the closeness of Sesshomaru then turned quickly in hopes that he did not see it. But he did. 'Beautiful. Such glorious beauty in such a small human. This woman will be mine.'

Kagome walked back to her seat completely forgetting to that she should be mad at him. 'Why am I blushing? What's wrong with me?Urgh! Snap out of it girl, you should be mad since mad at him. He has me trapped in this place and wont let me leave. On top-'

"Late last night this Sesshomaru was summoned by the Grand council. They presented this Sesshomaru with a dilemma. Either I lose my lands or I find a mate with in the month. Not only that but that female must be human and strong enough to with stand a pregnancy of a powerful pup." He said as he walked around the room till he finally settled himself against a wall to the left of Kagome.

"So…you want me to go out and find you a suitable human girl with strong qualities. Oh okay that doesn't sound too hard. Okay I'm in!" she said with a smile. 'As long as I get away from you.'

Sesshomaru stared at her. 'So beautiful yet so naïve, its such a shame.' "Miko, you really are dense, aren't you? This Sesshomaru needs not help finding a mate. I have found one long ago. You, miko are my mate to be. The future lady of the west and mother to my pups." He said with a proud smirk.

Kagome almost choked now realizing the situation she was in. She shot up and ran straight to the door but Sesshomaru caught her wrist and pulled her into an embrace, locking his arms around her waist and back.

"Let me go, you over grown pooch!" Kagome yell and scream as she pushed against his chest.

Sesshomaru growled at her. "Stop these childish antics at once. You are to be lady of the western lands one day so act like it."

Narrowing her eyes Kagome looked to the demon lord who held her so tight. "Fine. You're right. I should act like it…" within seconds the demon lord was sent flying backwards into the nearest wall.

"That's what a lady of the west would do if a man grabbed her, is it not?" Kagome said imitating the same devilish smirk that Sesshomaru gave not to long ago.

Hearing growling coming from the under the pile of book and out of no where Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned to the floor.

"Bitch!" he growled.

"Urgh! I'm not a bitch! My name is Kagome!Get that through your head you arrogant prick!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru, who is currently on top of a Kagome eyes were now transfixed on her pouty pink moving lips. Cutting Kagome off once again, Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his.

Sesshomaru's 1st mate: um…yeah, hey you guys my mate was a bit rude before so I'd like to apologize.(hides a big metal bat behind my back) any who I hope you enjoyed the story. Oh yeah, to any of my reader who'd like to be helpful can you guys plz think of a title for me. Oh and one more thing feel free to give me ideas for another chapter. Remember all reviews are welcomed, good or bad. Till next time bye!


	4. Chapter 4

SMACK!

"What in the hell is you problem?" Kagome yelled .

"Did you not just agree to be my mate, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, using Kagome's name in a seductive tone. Going in for another kiss.

"I was joking you crazy mutt." Kagome said before pushing him away. She stood up and straightened out her kimono.

Sesshomaru growled. 'Stubborn little miko. I will have my way.' "Unfortunate for you dear miko, this Sesshomaru does not joke. You will be my mate by the next moon." He said before walking to desk and seating himself.

'Oooh kaay. He is deluded. Even more so if he thinks I'm going to be mated to a dog like him… Men.' Kagome walked over to a window thinking of her situation. "So let me get this straight, not only am I not able to return to my home but I have to be your mate?" she asked knowing fully well the answer.

"Correct." That was his only answer.

Kagome knew he would say something along those lines. But it was still hard to understand. She sighed. "Sesshomaru, it's not that I don't want to mate you 'which I don't' but I am only 16. I am way too young to even have thoughts about mating, I have my whole life ahead of me. 'which won't include you' I have a family that loves and needs me. I also have to complete the sacred jewel I damaged. Sesshomaru, I have things I need to do that you couldn't possibly understand. But most importantly when I am to be mated I want to be in love, not forced." She said praying that she might convince him.

Sesshomaru looked as if he were in deep thought. He contemplated what she said. A short time passed by and finally he spoke. "Firstly your age. It is very common for women to be pupped at ages younger then you, as for your life, it belongs to me now. When is come to your duties that you say must be accomplished, shall be. But for that so called family you're so loyal to…..forget about them because from this moment on I will be your only family. Both I and our pups will be the only family you will ever tend to or care for. And lastly if you want someone to love then love me. That should satisfy all your needs, should it not?" he stated more than questioned.

"Have you heard a word I've said? I'm too young to mention that we are revels. Oh and I almost forgot, you have tried to kill me more then once. Where I'm from it's a disgrace to have a child when you're around my age. It's frowned upon. In other words….NO WAY, JOSE!" Kagome yelled, her hands in tight fists.

Sesshomaru growled. "Learn to control your voice, bitch or this Sesshomaru will do it for you." He threatened almost wishing she'd defy him so he could taste those sweet plump lips of the miko.

"Humph!" and walk to the door. "I am leaving and you can't stop me." Kagome walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Sesshomaru sat there pondering his next move. 'I'm surprised. That went better that I thought. I would have expected her to yell more or even cry. This miko is very interesting. I wonder 'how' interesting?' At this Sesshomaru stood to follow the miko.

With Kagome:

Kagome stomped down the hall, pissed as hell. "That son of a—urgh! How dare he kiss and demand so much of me. For crying out loud, I'm a 16 year old high school girl, damn it! Plus he kissed me….wait didn't I say that already? Well whatever the kiss wasn't even that good anyway. It's not like I would know though…..since Inuyasha and I never kissed but still…..urgh, what was my point again?...oh yea, be mad at that deluded dog. -" Kagome was cut off by being knocked flat on her ass.

"Ow! Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, oooouuucccchhhhh!" she yelled as she got up and rubbed her poor bottom. "Who the hell puts a door here?" She looked up to see a very handsome man with long black hair down to his waist, a white and blue kimono, tan skin, and hazy blue eyes. (Imagine Bonkotsu, leader of the band of 7 but without the cross on his forehead.)

Kagome blushed a deep red and looked away from his face. "Forgive me. I was deep in thought and I walked right into you. I am truly sorry." She stood up then straight and bowed her head to him . "Oh, no, no, no. It was my mistake. God has thoughtfully guided an angel in my path and I did not pay attention. I am the fool of this situation. Will you, heavenly woman forgive a foolish man such as myself?" he said, in turn bowing to her.

-Sesshomaru glares at him.

Kagome blush deepen. "Uhh….um. okay." She said with a smile. A bright smile that touched his heart. "What a gorgeous smile you have. I am Satoshi Sashi, loyal adviser of the lord. It's nice to be in you presents lady –uhh" he stopped, realizing he did not know this woman's name. He looked up to her hoping she would give it.

"Sorry. I did not introduce myself. I am Kagome Higarashi. It is nice to meet you as well Satoshi-kun." She outstretched her hand to meet his and they shook. "Lady Kagome, huh? It's a very beautiful name. It suits you all too well." Satoshi complemented as he drew her hand to his lips and kissed it.

-Sesshomaru –growl lowly.

"Well sweet angel, Kagome I shall be seeing you. Goodbye." Satoshi said in an alluring voice before, released her hand and walked off with a pleasant smile.

Kagome stood there blushing and reveling in the events that just happened. Kagome pressed herself against the wall and sank to the floor. "Wow. Oh kami! He was so handsome. And the way he said my name! Kami I wish I could be a mate-to-be to him and he called me an angel. Wow, wow, wow, wow, wooow!" She thought as she picked herself up.

Kagome began to walk down the hall when she was suddenly pushed very roughly against the wall. She flinched and looked up to see a very furious demon lord in front of her holding her neck. In an instant kagome struggled.

"Let me go you damn dog!" she yelled and as soon as those words left her lips Sesshomaru mouth had decended upon hers. Kagome pushed against him, hit him, kicked him but nothing happened.

'Why wont he budge?' She thought franticly, looking for any chance to escape.

Sesshomaru let go of her neck and pinned her hands above her head using only one of his hands. Then groped her right breast roughly with the next. Kagome gasped, frightened and panicked. Her struggling increased but he continued on, feeling none of the blows that were dealt to him.

Kagome screamed which was muffled by his mouth. Sesshomaru continued his rough treatment of her body then pulled back giving her air to breathe. Now both of them stood there panting. Sesshomaru bent his head to her ear.

"If you ever touch another man besides myself, I will kill him. Is that clear, wench?" he said more as a statement then a question, deadly and dangerously.

-to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The story

5…4…3…2…1…

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think that because you're a lord that you can order people around? I've had it with your attitude and that over protective, possessive, big brother stuff! Hello! It's way passed annoying! So do yourself a favor and find a girl that wants you, and can put up with you because I can't! Or is it that you get off on forcing women to do something they don't want!" Kagome huffed.

Sesshomaru was silent; he wasn't expecting that at all. His beast growled in rage. It's soon to be bitch had insulted him and would not submit to him. But Sesshomaru was hurt to hear that from her mouth but he was not about to let her leave feeling good about herself when she had just dealt a harsh blow to his pride.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed into slits. Alarms went off in her head as she realized what she said. "Miko you dare use such foul language against this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru raged and out of instinct he slapped her, making her head snap to the side with so much force he thought her neck would break.

Kagome stood there from a moment, head still twisted to the side. Sesshomaru watched as her head slowly turned back and her eyes flashed a brighter blue, back to cerulean, fangs baring, beautifully deadly claws and that that dark aura appear. Upon noticing saw her claws flex and he jumped out of the way of her striking claws.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "You dare attempt to hit this Sesshomaru!" Not a question but a state of fact. He charged her and with cat like reflexes she put her hands on his shoulders and jumped flipping over him and sending a spark of her power through his body.

Sesshomaru of course showed no signs of pain, only narrowed his eyes further if possible. Yet Kagome could very well see the blue almost electric shocks visibly wrapping around his body. And at that moment Kagome realized that she smirked.

"No, dear Sesshomaru, I dare hit you. There's no 'attempts' when I know the outcomes my attacks.

Sesshomaru was fuming now. Not only was he made a fool of verbally but she actually hit him. Him, Lord to the lands of the west and worst of all the blow hurt. 'This miko will pay dearly for that.' Sesshomaru unsheathe his and ready himself to attack. Kagome smirk switched to a magnificent grin.

"Isn't this just a wonderful surprise? Lord of the west is raising his sword to an unarm opponent…..but what's even more unbelievable is the fact that you are raising it towards a woman. What a dishonorable act! I wish your father could see you now." kagome laughed.

Before Sesshomaru could reply Kagome sprang forward fangs and claws readied and dove straight towards him. He dodge her attack then grabbed her by the back of her neck while she was still in mid slight and flung her down the hall next to a window causing a huge crater in the wall. Kagome pulled herself on all four then shook her head free of any debris.

This time it was Sesshomaru to strike first, her charged her the as she tried to escape and out the window they went. They struggled in mid air for awhile then fell with kagome on top of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru flipped kagome under him and pinned her down. Their faces only a few inches apart from each other, his eyes flashing a bright red and he growled at her. "You. Will. Be. Obedient. Bitch." he whispered through clench teeth.

Kagome watched him, her inner demon quivering. But as stubborn as she is she was not going to back down. Kagome bared her teeth to him and snapped at his face. "I will do nothing of the sort." she said making herself sound fearsome, and it worked…..just not as she planned.

Sesshomaru was seething at this point. She had disobeyed him yet again and he would not stand for it. 'She will learn and she will learn now!' Sesshomaru pulled both her hand into one of his and forced them above her head. Then very harshly he twisted her neck to the side and without a moments hesitation he bit down hard.

Clenching both her teeth and hand she did her best not to scream at the heart throbbing pain shooting through her body. Her nails dug so into her hand it started to bleed, tears outlining the brim of her eyes. God it hurt her so much. Sesshomaru bit down even harder. This time she screamed and tear started to fall. "Stop it!" and she felt him smirk then slowly, agonizingly slow pull his fangs out of her bruised flesh and fell back on his heels, still on top of her.

Kagome laid there panting heavily, staring into the sky. She couldn't talk, she couldn't even think. All the poor miko could do was lye there moaning in pain, holding her neck. Sesshomaru laughed at this, all the stubbornness if that miko and all it took was a single mating mark to subdue her.

Kagome turned her head towards the sound of laugher. She couldn't believe it, he was laughing, laughing at her. It was creepy to least. Kagome braced herself on to her elbows, still panting but it was softer now. She brought the hand that was once on her neck upwards to her face and saw the blood. Quickly snapping her head up to where Sesshomaru stayed seated over her body.

"Please get off of me." Kagome could have kicked her self for saying that but for some reason she couldn't help it, something inside her made her do it. Brushing the thought away quickly, she waited for him to move and she got off of the ground herself.

"Why did you bite my Lord-lor- I mean Sesshomaru?" she stuttered. 'Okay something is really wrong with me. What did he do to me?' she panicked.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her expression. "What did you do to me?" Kagome yelled at him. He smirked "This Sesshomaru has told you once before that you are to be my mate. Seeing that you deliberately disobeyed me on many occasions, my beast saw it fit to chastise you for your…..unfitting behavior."

"So you bite me!" kagome was so infuriated.

"Incorrect, miko, this Sesshomaru did not merely administer a simple bite as you say. What I have done is placed a mating mark upon your body marking you as mine and….making your beast a little more submissive to my will." he was grinning now and his eyes were back to normal. Kagome didn't move, to say the least she was shocked.

Sesshomaru 1st mate: If anyone find my side story at the beginning and ending

Of the chapter annoying or unnecessary please tell me in a review and I will stop. Oh and once again I apologize for the lateness of chapter. I promise to start updating more.


	6. Chapter 6

(I promise suprise's)

On with the story

Kagome was barely able to breathe at this moment. 'He-he did what? No….I wont submit…I wont submit! He will not make me' Kagome felt rage fill her despite the demon in her that tried to stomp it down. She was just too mad.

"You did what?" was all she could muster right.

"I will not repeat my wench." Sesshomaru said in his usual cold voice.

"You son of a bitch! Do you honestly think that I will submit to yo- you cold hearted, arrogant, demon! You may think I'm weak but I am not so weak as to fall to my knee's for you. I will not submit." Kagome growled out venomously at him, which took a lot her strength to do so thanks to her inner demon that fought against her. Kagome had to mentally fight with her beast to get those words out seeing as it wanted nothing more than to obey that giant ass she was currantly staring at.

"You will submit to this Sesshomaru even if you do not wish it. I am sure by now you can already sense the change in your body. You inner beast has already submitted to this Sesshomaru and it will….." he paused looking for a better way to phrase his sentence. "Guide you along the same path it has taken. This Sesshomaru has said nothing of you being weak miko, however you will experience a moment of weakness soon. How many times? I haven't the faintest but when it happens I will be there."

Kagome was fuming but she didn't show it save from the growl that forced its way passed her lips. ' Just walked away Kagome…just walk away.' she chanted to herself as she tried to follow her own instructions. Sesshomaru smirked because he could see how much of a toll it took on her body just to argue. He could have chuckled as she attempted to leave and stumbled very ungracefully.

Kagome picked herself up not even bothering to even look the way of the already smug demon lord. "Damn you." she hissed under her breath and started towards the palace once more only to fall unconsciously to the ground until Sesshomaru caught her. Mere inches from the ground.

Now he was grinning. This was all too perfect. Yes that was the word 'perfect'. This was all to his liking and if he was correct, which he always was he'd be have her in his chambers in no time soon. "Soon enough my little mate, very soon."

In the palace

Kagome awoke in a room that was not her own but she paid it no heed and turn to her side and hugged the man at her side. She snuggled her head into a rock hard yet soft warmth of the man next to her. Kagome felt an arm snake down and slowly push her thighs apart. Kagome spread her legs a bit and she felt her most sacred place being rubbed. (I know you guys are like "WTF!" right now but just read. It will get better. Promise! ;P)

"It feel good. More than good, my lord, it's great." Kagome moaned out loud for the new feeling she was experiencing. Sesshomaru brought his other hand to her chin, lifting her face towards his. Kagome starred at him and then her lips started to quiver but not from anticipation but from anger.

Just before they're lip met Kagome pull away from the kiss. Sesshomaru was shock and irritated. Kagome open her mouth to fling a stream of curses his way but instead all she did was scream. When she looked down Sesshomaru was still touching her, somewhere he shouldn't be touching.

Kagome flung herself from the bed and stood by the door with a black satin sheet draped along her body. Sesshomaru smirked. He was still a bit irritated but he loved the flustered look on her face and he wanted to see more of it. 'I know just the thing.' he though evilly as he raised his dripping finger to his awaiting lips and into his mouth.

Kagome was absolutely disgusted and horrified by this. Instead of the flushed face Sesshomaru wanted, he got a pale one. Kagome was face paled more as he made an undignified slurping sound and pull his fingers from his mouth, leaving a clear shiny string connecting the two.

That did it. Kagome was out the door so fast she looked like a blur. She ran down the hall and straight to her room, locking the door. She waited there, unmoving and surprisingly not in the least bit tired. She wonder about it for a second but decided she had bigger problems. Listening for some sign of movement, footsteps, anything that might indicate weather he was following her or not. After about 15 minutes she decided that he wasn't coming and finally stood.

Kagome walked towards the indoor hot spring in her room and dropped the sheet to the floor. And stepping into the hot yet soothing water. Kagome was completely relaxed…..and then it happened, she looked down. "WHAT THE FUCK?" She yelled as she watched her refection in the water.

When she looked down all she saw was bright cerulean eye, flush cheeks, her hair pooling around her, and a mature body. Not only that but there was a beautiful blue crescent moon upon her forehead. (Shocker, I know right?) Kagome succeeded in effectively scaring herself and half of the house.

After washing her skin raw, she leapt out of the spring, grabbed a robe, and headed straight to there door. When she opened then door she saw someone she least expected to see. "Satoshi…."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sesshomaru's 1****st**** mate: **I've received some messages about what happened between me and Sesshy and I'd like to state once again that I've had some complaints and if there is anyone who would be interesting that little side story then by all means message me or write it in a review. It won't take more that 5 mintues. And **PLEASE NO SILENT READERS**

**Recap: ****In the palace**

Kagome awoke in a room that was not her own but she paid it no heed and turn to her side and hugged the man at her side. She snuggled her head into a rock hard yet soft warmth of the man next to her. Kagome felt an arm snake down and slowly push her thighs apart. Kagome spread her legs a bit and she felt her most sacred place being rubbed. (I know you guys are like "WTF!!" right now but just read. It will get better. Promise! ;P)

"It feel good. More than good, my lord, it great." Kagome moaned out loud for the new feeling she was experiencing. Sesshomaru brought his other hand to her chin, lifting her face towards his. Kagome starred at him and then her lips started to quiver but not from anticipation but from anger.

Just before they're lip met Kagome pull away from the kiss. Sesshomaru was shock and irritated. Kagome open her mouth to fling a stream of curses his way but instead all she did was scream. When she looked down Sesshomaru was still touching her, somewhere he shouldn't be touching.

Kagome flung herself from the bed and stood by the door with a black satin sheet draped along her body. Sesshomaru smirked. He was still a bit irritated but he loved the flustered look on her face and he wanted to see more of it. 'I know just the trick.' he though evilly as he raised his dripping finger to his awaiting lips and into his mouth.

Kagome was absolutely disgusted and horrified by this. Instead of the flushed face Sesshomaru wanted, he got a pale one. Kagome was face paled more as he made an undignified slurping sound and pull his fingers from his mouth, leaving a clear shiny string connecting the two.

That did it. Kagome was out the door so fast she looked like a blur. She ran down the hall and straight to her room, locking the door. She waited there, unmoving and surprisingly not in the least bit tired. She wonder about it for a second but decided she had bigger problems. Listening for some sign of movement, footsteps, anything that might indicate weather he was following her or not. After about 15 minutes she decided that he wasn't coming and finally stood.

Kagome walked towards the indoor hot spring in her room and dropped the sheet to the floor. And stepping into the hot yet soothing water. Kagome was completely relaxed……..and then it happened, she looked down. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled as she watched her refection in the water.

When she looked down all she saw was bright cerulean eye, flush cheeks, her hair pooling around her, and a mature body. Not only that but there was a beautiful blue crescent moon upon her forehead. (Shocker, I know right?) Kagome succeeded in effectively scaring herself and half of the house.

After washing her skin raw, she leapt out of the spring, grabbed a robe, and headed straight to there door. When she opened then door she saw someone she least expected to see. "Satoshi…………."

"Satoshi………what are you doing here?" she asked, really surprised.

"My lady, my lord requests your presents, at once." Not looking up once from his bended position.

Kagome completely ignored him then join him on the floor. When she reached for his hand his head snapped straight up. He watches Kagome with a shocked expression of his face. She blushed a bit at this and looked away.

"Forgive me my lady, it was rude to stare at you." He bowed his head again.

"Do you not recognize me? Have I really changed so much? Does this form I wear now is some how displeasing to you?" Kagome ramble on, not understanding why she care so much about what he thought of her.

Satoshi was dumbstruck. He had not known of this beautiful creature before him but the longer he gaze upon her the more he wanted to know of her. Then he wonder if the women was right-in-the-head, for he would never forget such beauty……………..and he hadn't. It finally dawned on him who exactly was in front of him.

"Tenshi (Angel)? Is it truly you, Kagome?" he asked rapidly, making his sentence sound out of order and hard to understand.

Luckily Kagome was demon now and her ear picked up every word he spewed. She smile even still and nodded like Rin would to Sesshomaru. "Yup. Of course it is me, Kagome. Silly." Giggling at his confusion at first.

"Forgive me sweet Tenshi but if you see yourself now…………..you would understand my confusion." Kagome frowned now remembering why rushing out the room. She had been on her way to beat the living hell out of Sesshomaru. Kagome raised her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. She was so frustrated right now.

"I understand, trust me. I understand fully. Not only can I not return to my human form but I am marked by him as well….." She muttered that last bit knowing that he wouldn't hear.

"**Excuse me, I must go. There's something I have to……….. take care of." Searching for subtle words to describe what she would do the horrid mutt. Kagome began to walk down the hall toward said 'mutt'. In other words……….She was pissed.**

"Where are you going Kagome?" he call after her.

"Sorry, I have to leave, Satoshi but I have to do something very import." She said not neither stopping nor looking back while doing a good job of not letting the anger seep into the words she spoke to him.

"Goodbye." they both whispered to each other.

**With Sesshy and Kags**

Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's library…………ok more like stomped there. Once in front of the door she raised her long pale leg and kicked the double doors open with a _'whack'_. Sesshomaru was definitely displeased with the unladylike entrance she displayed.

"You-you bastard! Care to explain this?!" she yell pointing to the crescent on her temple. "Oh and why I can not change back to my original form?!"

Sesshomaru sat calmly behind his desk, his elbows propped and hands folded. He looked up to her with a bored expression. "Hello to you too, Kagome."

"Don't mess with me, Sesshomaru! Tell what's wrong with me!"

"Reframe from yelling and I shall answer all your questions." He moved to stand.

"………………"

"Very good, Kagome. You can learn." He said with a smirk. Feeling victorious from marked the wild cat.

"Don't patronize me, Sesshomaru." Anger was rising in her like a thermometer but if she wanted answers, and she did, she would hold her tongue and chew him out later.

"Very well. The mark on your head is the family crest. And now that I've marked you as mine you carry that crest because you are part of my family. You are after all my mate." He said smugly while watching her turn bright with anger. "The reason for your now permanent look I believe is because your body now see's this Sesshomaru as your mate and needs to keep you at your strongest for the time of your **'heat'**."

That was it. The final and last straw. The thermometer passed boiling point and was ready to break at any moment. "You snake!! You horrid, vile, son of a bitch!!"

"In a way you are right, seeing as my mother was a dog demon and was mated to my father makes her indeed a bitch."

That definitely did it. Kagome charged him. He dodged and she skidded to a stop, twisted then propelled herself off her heels. This time she caught him. Kagome straddled him now, pulling her clawed hand back ready to strike and just before she could hit him he grabbed her fist. Kagome growled then used her other hand…………which he grabbed as well.

"Christ!" she yelled in frustration.

"What the matter, Ka-go-me?" loving every moment of her hotheadedness. (Yea…. I don't even know if that's a word.)

A tear drop on his face, shocked, Sesshomaru looked up. Tears ran down her face rapidly and she was shaking. "Why did you have to mark me?! Why couldn't you just leave me be?! First Inuyasha wants to kill me and you want to mate me and now…… and now I must bare your accursed mark on my forehead and I can't change back to my original form." She felt so weak. Kagome hung her head down and cried.

"I hate you for this, I hate you so much." She sniffled out.

Sesshomaru was angry though not at her but at himself. He has been toying with her since she's been here and hasn't thought once about her as he should have. She was after all his mate, the future lady to the western lands and soon a mother to his pups. 'This Sesshomaru cannot blame her for her feeling.' He thought then lifted the shivering miko into his arms and carried her to his chambers.

Sesshomaru laid her on the massive bed and sat at the end. Kagome looked up to se his back after the tears stopped.

"This Sesshomaru has treated you unfairly and will not do so as long you behave as what you now are….MY MATE." He said the last part possessively.

Before she was able to say anything there was a a huge crashing sound heard throughout the palace and then someone yelled. "KAGOME!!"

Sessomaru's 1st mate: Once again no silent readers and please don't flame me for not updating because I have a lot to deal with already. I hope you guys enjoyed the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap:**** With ****Sesshy**** and ****Kags**

Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's library…ok more like stomped there. Once in front of the door she raised her long pale leg and kicked the double doors open with a _'whack'_. Sesshomaru was definitely displeased with the unladylike entrance she displayed.

"You-you bastard! Care to explain this?" she yell pointing to the crescent on her temple. "Oh and why I cannot change back to my original form?"

Sesshomaru sat calmly behind his desk, his elbows propped and hands folded. He looked up to her with a bored expression. "Hello to you too, Kagome."

"Don't mess with me, Sesshomaru! Tell what's wrong with me!"

"Reframe from yelling and I shall answer all your questions." He moved to stand.

"…"

"Very good, Kagome. You can learn." He said with a smirk. Feeling victorious from marked the wild cat.

"Don't patronize me, Sesshomaru." Anger was rising in her like a thermometer but if she wanted answers, and she did, she would hold her tongue and chew him out later.

"Very well. The mark on your head is the family crest. And now that I've marked you as mine you carry that crest because you are part of my family. You are after all my mate." He said smugly while watching her turn bright with anger. "The reason for your now permanent look I believe is because your body now see's this Sesshomaru as your mate and needs to keep you at your strongest for the time of your **'heat'**."

That was it. The final and last straw. The thermometer passed boiling point and was ready to break at any moment. "You snake! You horrid, vile, son of a bitch!"

"In a way you are right, seeing as my mother was a dog demon and was mated to my father makes her indeed a bitch."

That definitely did it. Kagome charged him. He dodged and she skidded to a stop, twisted then propelled herself off her heels. This time she caught him. Kagome straddled him now, pulling her clawed hand back ready to strike and just before she could hit him he grabbed her fist. Kagome growled then used her other hand…which he grabbed as well.

"Christ!" she yelled in frustration.

"What the matter, Ka-go-me?" loving every moment of her hotheadedness. (Yea…. I don't even know if that's a word.)

A tear drop on his face, shocked, Sesshomaru looked up. Tears ran down her face rapidly and she was shaking. "Why did you have to mark me? Why couldn't you just leave me be? First Inuyasha wants to kill me and you want to mate me and now… and now I must bare your accursed mark on my forehead and I can't change back to my original form." She felt so weak. Kagome hung her head down and cried.

"I hate you for this, I hate you so much." She sniffled out.

Sesshomaru was angry though not at her but at himself. He has been toying with her since she's been here and hasn't thought once about her as he should have. She was after all his mate, the future lady to the western lands and soon a mother to his pups. 'This Sesshomaru cannot blame her for her feeling.' He thought then lifted the shivering miko into his arms and carried her to his chambers.

Sesshomaru laid her on the massive bed and sat at the end. Kagome looked up to se his back after the tears stopped.

"This Sesshomaru has treated you unfairly and will not do so as long you behave as what you now are….MY MATE." He said the last part possessively.

Before she was able to say anything there was a a huge crashing sound heard throughout the palace and then someone yelled. "KAGOME!"

**The story**

Kagome froze, all thoughts of verbal retaliation toward Sesshomaru aside and only that voice mattered. She knew that voice, they both did.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Sesshomaru rose from the plush bed and in a blink he was at the door. He turned his head back to the stunned miko and gave her a look that said 'Stay here and don't move' then Kagome shot him a 'like hell I will' look and he frowned. Sesshomaru's beast was mad again, but he suppressed it. "You will stay here mate. I will not have you in danger because you have a man's pride." And with that he left. Kagome pouted. "_The nerve of that guy! I am not a child that needs protecting, I am a miko. I will not be caged!" _Kagome fumed. She pulled herself up and walked to the door only to have it shock her. She yelped as her body flew back and she landed, bouncing onto the bed. "The bastard!" Kagome growl.

**With ****Sesshy**

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's small cry as he raced down the stairs and his beast smile. It was his beast idea to place a repellent seal on the door and their bitch paid for her insensible actions. Sesshomaru stopped when he came face to face with his intruder.

"Inuyasha." He said with his emotionless façade in place.

Inuyasha had his claws through one of the male servants when he saw Sesshomaru. He smiled and withdrew his then turn to his brother. "Nice to see you to, Sesshomaru."

The servant's lifeless body smacked the floor with a 'thud', Inuyasha looked at the corpse then to his brother with a smirk before licking his blood stained claw. Sesshomaru looked at the half breed in disgust.

"Filthy half breed," he spat. "To want do I owe this most unwanted interruption?" Inuyasha stood there still licking the tips of his claws then turned to watch his brother unmoving face.

"You know my reason for being here; where is Kagome?" He asked in a sickenly sweet way.

"What business do you have with my intended mate, Halfling?" He smirked when Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock.

"Your intended? Ha! What? Couldn't find a demon will to mate your pompous ass? Or have you found that filth is all you can ever hope to mate?" As soon as those words left his mouth Inuyasha was pinned up against the nearest wall by a very pissed demon lord.

"Speak ill of this Sesshomaru's mate one more time and I will not hesitate to sever your limbs from your pathetic body." He whispered deadly as the his eyes burned red and the marking on his face became jagged.

The shock of what his brother said wore off as quickly as it came and Inuyasha laughed like a mad man, taking Sesshomaru off guard. "Kikyo, now!" Inuyasha yelled and a sacred arrow came out, aiming for Sesshomaru.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome sat on the bed fuming. 'That stupid dog…how the hell am I supposed to get out of this room?' She look around the room and sighed. Her only exit was the door Sesshomaru had sealed. Then it hit her. 'I'm still a miko…sort of, I can probably use my powers to break the barrier. Kagome walked to the door and held her hands out towards it and concentrated all of her spiritual power on the door and slowly but surely the barrier dissipated. "Yes!" Kagome jumped for joy. 'I out smarted you again.' She thought with a smile but the smile was whipped off her face when she heard "Kikyo, now!" She froze. 'What is Kikyo doing here..?' Kagome's thoughts were quickly cut short as a roar rip through the compounds of the castle.

Her beast growl and force its way down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks. The site before her was just too hard to swallow. There stood Inuyasha and Kikyo staring smugly at Sesshomaru, who's armor was shattered and his shoulder was a bloody mess. Kagome let out a feral growl, both Inuyasha and Kikyo turned to her with bow and arrow raised and claws ready. Inuyasha stepped forward first and growled back. She didn't even notice. All she could see was red. Kagome's hair hovered around her body on the invisible waves of her aura as her claws and fangs elongated. Oh she was pissed

Sesshomaru watched her this whole time, never moving. The damn wound on his shoulder stung and his beast craved the blood of those who offended his person but when he smelt his mate he could only watch. How beautiful she was. His beast felt pride as it watched her launched at Inuyasha, knocking him to the floor and swiping at his face. He almost smiled at the scene before him.

Kikyo readied her arrow and pulled back on the string of the bow. "Die already!" she screamed and let the arrow shoot forth. But the arrow never reached Kagome. Kikyo gasped in shock because in front of her was Sesshomaru with the glowing blue sacred arrow grasped in his palm. The pain of the dead priestess power burned him to the high heavens and he felt his beast raise and struggle to gain control. His eyes bled red and he growl fiercely before breaking the arrow in two. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped watched in shock

"Impossible! You should not have been able to break that so easily!" She was shaking now.

Sesshomaru smirk devilishly, showing his canines. He grabbed hold of Kikyo's face with his mighty claws and whispered "You have caused too much trouble wench. You tried to harm my mate and have injured this Sesshomaru. Die now bitch." And with that he snapped her neck just as easily as he had done to her arrow not moments ago.

It was like time had stopped for Inuyasha as he watched his beloved fall to the floor face first, her neck twisted in an inhumane manor. Sesshomaru smiled as the blood from his victim spilled over his claws. He actually smiled. All light had had left Kikyo's eyes and her body took the shape of dirt once more. "K-Kikyo!" Inuyasha wailed as he rushed to her remains. Tears streaming down his face as he grasps at the ashes.


End file.
